Peeta's Persistence
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: Modern Day Small Town AU. Peeta's pursuit of Katniss from the day he first saw her. Probably a short fic. Background Gadge and other pairings.


Peeta Mellark didn't know a word suitable to explain how excited he was for his first day of school. All he'd thought about for weeks now, was how fun it was going to be to make new friends. His older brothers, Bannock and Rye and their neighbour, Delly, were the only friends he had. He loved meeting the customers that came in to bakery when he sat by the counter with his dad but he very rarely saw anyone his own age, or any children at all. So school, where all his brothers seemed to do was laugh and play, was exciting to say the least.

Peeta and his brothers are walked to school by their Father, Bram Mellark. He's proud as punch that all three of his boys are now in elementary school and has never felt more content than while his boys run circles around him down the street.

When the four blonds reach the school gates the eldest of the three sons, Bannock, grabs Rye by the collar and drags him off towards a group of boys playing, Rye's 7 year old legs fumbling as he tries to keep up. Peeta stays rooted beside his dad and watches him, watch a lady, on the other side of the yard.

She's tying braids in a girl's hair while the girl grabs daisies by the handful and yanks them out of the ground. When the braids are tied off with ribbons the girl jumps up, her red plaid dress ruffled with creases and offers the bouquet to her mother. Before running off, the girl bends in to the pram Peeta hadn't noticed behind them and makes kissing noises at the outstretched hands of an infant he can't see.

Peeta tugs on his father's hand silently asking who they are. The dark haired girl skips away from her blonde mother and closer to the boy and his dad, swinging her hands by her sides.

"See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, the lady over there" Bram Mellark said pointing to the fair haired woman "but she ran off with a factory worker" he whispers

"A factory worker? Why did she want a factory worker if she could've had you?" the boy asked, his young mind genuinely baffled

"Because when he sings … even the birds stop to listen" the man replies wistfully.

Throughout meeting his new teacher, finding his new classroom and saying goodbye to his dad, Peeta watched the little girl in the red plaid dress. He decided he'd make friends with her first. Then she sang and just like her mother, at a ripe old age of five, Peeta was a goner.

Back at the bakery, Bram Mellark was taking muffins from a baking tray ready to be sold that afternoon while his youngest son sat at the worktop beside him

"And she wore a red dress and has long braids" Mr. Mellark didn't point out he'd seen the girl that morning too. Just smiled at his son, already so like him "and dad it was just like you said, the birds in the trees stopped to listen"

"I'm glad you enjoyed school Peet, here" he handed his son an elaborately decorated ginger bread man, one of the few that hadn't sold. Peeta grinned at his father and then at the treat in his small hands.

Both golden and soon to be, grey infused, blond heads turned at the sound of the bell in the storefront. It is followed by the clear cheerful whistle of a man and the creaking of their floorboards

"Who's that?" Peeta asked his father. This was the quietest part of the day, right after lunchtime when they had a surge of customers, it was rare they'd have anyone in now

"That's Archer Everdeen Peeta, that's Katniss' father" he answered without even having to look to be sure. Peeta nodded once and his lips formed a silent 'oh' as his father disappeared into the front of the bakery.

"Just thought I'd pick up a treat for my girls, it was my eldest' first day of school today" Peeta watched from the door way as the man with dark hair, skin and eyes browsed the display cabinets

"Yes, my Peeta's too" Bram says with the same beaming smile Archer had worn. Both men's attention is drawn to a cough in the doorway, Peeta hadn't quite gotten the hang of subtlety yet

"Hello, I'm Peeta Mellark, it's nice to meet you" the small boy said, taking a hesitant step forward and climbing the stool beside his father. The boy held out his hand to Archer like he'd seen grownups do

"It's nice to meet you too" Archer Everdeen replied with an amused but genuine smile, he reached over the counter and shook the boy's small hand softly "did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yes Sir, it was way fun" he exclaimed, almost losing his balance in his excitement "but Sir, Mr. Everdeen, Sir?" Peeta said in his best big boy voice

"Yes Peeta" the friendly man chuckled at the boy's suddenly serious tone. Peeta gave the man his biggest smile to show him how well he brushed his teeth and stood up straight to show he didn't slouch like his mother said he did

"Sir, Mr. Everdeen, Sir, I want to marry Katniss" both fathers laughed heartily

"Is that so?" Archer chuckled

"Yes Sir, I like it when she sings"

"My Katniss does have a pretty voice" he agreed "but she's a little too young to get married"

"Oh" the boy said sadly "well this is for Katniss" Peeta holds out the gingerbread man his father had treated him with "and the little baby too"

"That's very kind Peeta but it's yours, you should keep it"

"Okay" Peeta agreed sullenly, pulling the biscuit back towards him

"Tell you what" Archer didn't like to see the charming boy so downcast "I'll tell them you made these cookies specially, just for them" Archer didn't doubt Bram had given him the best he could offer. They were worth far more than what he had paid for them and Everdeen's didn't take charity but it was for his girls

"Okay" his offer seemed to lift the boys spirits fractionally "Mr. Everdeen Sir?"

"You can call me Archer, we're friends right?" the man grins when the boys answering smile engulfs his face

"Yes Mr. Archer, we're friends. Mr. Archer?"

"Yes?" the man chortled again

"Can I be friends with Katniss?"

"Of course Peeta, I'd love for you and Katniss to be friends" the boys smile returns in force "and if you still want to marry my Katniss when you're a little older we'll talk" he said placing a hand on the boys shoulder

"Truly Mr. Archer?" Peeta asked delightedly

"Truly Peeta" the man replied sincerely.

**3 Years Later**

Peeta had been trying to find the courage to talk to Mr. Everdeen since arriving at Katniss' birthday party. As he watches Mr. Everdeen return to the BBQ to flip burgers, he decides now is his chance. Archer is crouched down attending the gas tank under the BBQ when the boy comes to crouch beside him

"Mr. Archer, we're still friends right?" the man smiles as he takes in the boy beside him. He was taller, with less puppy fat but his cheeks were still plump. His floppy gold curls were longer but he hadn't changed much at all

"Yes Mr. Peeta, we're still friends" the boy blushed and his smile somehow grew

"Good" the boy breathed as they stood "Mr. Archer, I'm older now. Can I marry Katniss?" the man couldn't help but smile. The boy's persistence and Katniss' obvious infatuation with him suggested it might just end that way if things continued. At age 8 or 9 most of the boys at his daughter's birthday party believed the girls had 'cooties' but not Peeta. He played ball with the boys but watched Katniss, though he always dropped his gaze when Katniss looked back

"You're still a little young Peeta" the boys head dropped

"I thought so" he sighed "Mr. Archer, when will we be old enough?"

"When you and Katniss properly understand what marriage means, then you'll be old enough to decide"

"When will that be?" the boy asked hoping the answer would be soon

"I don't know the answer to that Peeta" the boys small brow furrowed as he contemplated what this might mean "you should go play Peeta, we're going to bring out the cake soon" Archer told him knowingly. The boy's eyes sparkled, though he looked suddenly nervous. Archer knew Peeta had helped with the cake. He'd taken painstaking care in measuring and mixing the ingredients, spreading the buttercream frosting and had even made the primroses and katniss flowers adorning the cake.

"See it's got lots of green, 'cause that's your favourite colour right?" Katniss nodded vigorously, touching the pale green ribbon wrapped around the base of the cake

"Like the woods" she chirped, the boy smiled wider

"And primroses for Prim and katniss flowers for you" he pointed at the cake then secured his hands tightly behind his back

"They're real pretty Peeta"

"Not as pretty as you" Peeta mumbled causing both children blush.

Bram Mellark was walking his sons home, all three had been invited to Katniss' birthday party, it wasn't uncommon in such a small school and it was just as much for the parents to have some down time. Despite them all having a wonderful time, Bram couldn't help but notice how sullen the boys were. He put it down to a sugar crash.

"Cheer up boys, the party might be over but you still have a slice of cake each" his boys were silent "and I'm sure there's some iced cookies left from this afternoons batch" again he went unanswered "we could play ball until it's time for bed" at this Bannock and Rye smiled but Peeta remained stoic. He wasn't as big as his brothers yet and 'ball' wasn't quite as appealing to him "Katniss really loved the cake" Peeta's lips twitched

"Yeah"

"And she really liked your gift" his three sons had each picked out a small gift for Katniss. Bannock and Rye had picked things they wanted themselves (a Frisbee and baseball mitt) but Peeta had put a lot of thought into what to get her. He had chosen green hair ties because green was her favourite colour and whenever she braided her hair she couldn't find a tie to hold it and leather gloves because he'd noticed the sores on her fingertips since she'd started hunting with her father, uncle and cousin. Bram had also noticed Peeta made her a card, decorating it with things he knew she liked and the flower she was named after "she asked her dad to take her hunting just so she could try out her new gloves" Bram told him

"Really?" the boy asked hopefully

"She did" Peeta smiled and laughed with his brothers after that.

**4 Years Later**

The town fair wasn't a fancy affair, usually just a few vendors in amongst some precarious looking rides and dodgy game stalls. That didn't mean the entire town didn't show up and have fun though

"Mr. Everdeen?" Peeta and his brothers were taking shifts, helping their dad with their stall, he was done for the afternoon and was on a mission

"Peeta?! Gosh you've grown" Peeta smiled as his cheeks warmed and took Archer's offered hand "that's a good handshake you've got there young man"

"Thank you Sir"

"Sir? Please" Archer laughed "call me Archer or at least Mr. Everdeen, you're making me feel old"

"Sorry Mr. Everdeen" Peeta blushed

"So are you enjoying the fair Peeta?"

"Yes Sir- uh Mr. Everdeen I mean"

"That's good" they fell silent again, Archer sipped from his beer and Peeta fidgeted

"I still want to marry Katniss" the young teen blurted. Archer sputtered beer all over his shirt. At 8 years old Peeta had been a boy with a crush, he barely understood what he was saying. At 13 however, he had a much better understanding "I mean- I'd like, I'd like your permission to ask Katniss out ... for ice cream" Archer knew this day was coming, both his daughters were growing up to become beautiful young girls and nothing brought that home like a teenage boy sniffing around.

He knew how a boys mind worked at this age, all curiosity and ideas. His nephew Gale had confided in him just last weekend that he was having thoughts about the Mayor's daughter, Katniss' best friend. Archer didn't like the thought of anyone thinking about his girls that way but did any father. It's natural he supposed and really as much as he believed no one would ever be worthy of his daughters, Peeta Mellark really would come closest. He was known around town for his sweetness, helping old women with their shopping and saving kittens from trees, for example. His father had raised him well and he respected Bram Mellark a lot for putting up with that god awful woman so his sons would have a mother, especially when he knew it had been his Evelyn, Bram really loved. The fact that he had it in him to be happy for them after everything showed just how noble the man was and Archer had no doubt Peeta would mature to be the exact same way

"Alright Peeta, you have my permission"

"Really?!" the boy exclaimed

"Yes" Archer laughed "but no funny business, you hear?" Peeta nodded "if she says no" though Archer highly doubted she would "you can't stop being her friend, she cares for you Peeta. I want you to respect that and her, you hear?" Peeta nodded again, grinning and blushing "and you have to have her back by eight, no later" Peeta nodded so vigorously Archer thought his head might fall off "well okay then, if I have your word you have my permission"

"You do" Peeta assured him "you have my word"

"Well okay then"

"Thank you Sir, thank you so much. I'll still be her friend and I'll bring her back by eight and I swear I won't break my word"

Archer Everdeen couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he reached for another beer. He was starting to feel old. Prim was turning 9, Katniss was starting middle school, he and Evelyn preferred to spend their nights curled up on the couch rather than curled around each other and his back hurt - constantly but he didn't mind, he was happy. He could have done with a few more years before dating became an issue but that was small on the grand scheme of things. In fact he was almost looking forward to scaring off any of the young boys who fancied trying their luck. The teenage years were something Archer Everdeen was very much looking forward to.

He never could've guessed that he'd be gone before either of his girls' next birthday.


End file.
